Kovu
Kovu is Zira's youngest son, Scar's adoptive son and chosen heir. It is never stated who Kovu's father is, only that Scar 'took him in'. Kovu means "scar" in Swahili, a reference to his character conception as Scar's son, which was changed due to the implications of him and Kiara being second cousins and falling in love. Personality As a cub, Kovu is shown to be very innocent and friendly, though he does take a moment to playfully tease Kiara when they first meet. He also had some sense of responsibility, as he took the blame for wandering off when his mother was about to tell off his brother Nuka for letting him wander off. As a young adult, he has been trained by Zira to hate Simba and the rest of Simba's pride. However, this changes as he falls in love with Kiara, where he grows reluctant to carry out Zira's plan, and becomes more friendly and caring. As a result of Zira's harsh treatment, he initially has no concept of having fun. He becomes ruthless, savage and merciless as a result of his forced training into becoming an assassin. When he reunites with Kiara, he becomes more calm, funny, prone to his true emotions of goodness, nobility and love. He proves it when he refuses to attack the king in the ambush, and when he stands up to his mother when she orders him to stand down. Physical appearance Kovu has very dark fur and a dark brown tuft on top of his head as a cub, which develops into a mane with a similar tuft. Kovu is noted by many to bear a strong resemblance to Scar, especially after his face is scarred, despite not being related to him. However, he appears much more muscular and healthy looking than Scar, and is a bit darker in coloring and has dark brown mane instead for black. As a cub he resembles Simba's son Kopa. Dark Shadows He has some minor appearances, like for example one day he spent having some fun with Julia and her clan. Disney In the films The Lion King II: Simba's Pride He was apparently born at some point during Scar's reign, as Scar hand-picked him to be his successor. As a result, he was referred to by the Outsiders as the Chosen One. However, Scar merely adopted him, and Kovu is explicitly stated to be of no relation to Scar. His chosen path was put to a halt after Simba took back the throne from Scar and exiled the Outsiders. As a result of Scar's death, Kovu was expected to one day avenge Scar by killing Simba and ursurping the throne. As a cub, he was put through harsh training by Zira to prepare him for his task and he lives a rough life in the barren Outlands in Zira's pride of exiles loyal to Scar. After his older brother Nuka leaves him alone, Kovu meets Kiara and brags about his independence, impressing her. The cubs evade some crocodiles and begin to play, but are interrupted and separated by their parents. Zira confronts Kovu for being friendly towards Kiara. When he says he thought they could be friends, Zira hatches a plan to have Kovu infiltrate Simba's pride. Zira trains and conditions Kovu until he is grown, instilling a single-minded dedication to his mission to assassinate Simba and take his place as King of Pride Rock. Kovu's siblings Vitani and Nuka stage a situation for Kovu to 'rescue' Kiara. He tells Simba that he is a rogue who has left the Outsiders, and asks to join the pride. Simba then reluctantly allows him to stay in payment of the debt of Kiara's life, and orders the young lion to sleep outside the den, not bothering to hide his contempt. Kovu is scornful of Kiara's inability to hunt, but helps her learn; in turn, she starts to teach him to have fun, and Kovu begins to doubt his mission. He tries to tell Kiara the truth, fearing that he will become like Scar, but feels unable and starts to leave. Rafiki intervenes and tries to get the two lions to fall in love, and Kovu realizes he cannot hurt Simba. A much changed Kovu resolves to confess his abandoned motives and tell Kiara of his love, but before he can do so, Simba, who has instantly warmed up to Kovu, takes him on a walk to talk to him about Scar, and Zira's Outsiders ambush them. Kovu tries to help Simba, but Vitani prevents him from doing so. Simba escapes but Nuka dies, and Zira blames Kovu. She strikes him, giving him a scar over his eye, similar to that of Scar's. Kovu angrily disowns Scar and leaves the Outlands. He attempts to ask for Simba's forgiveness, only to be exiled as a traitor. Kovu wanders alone trying to escape Scar's influence in his life. Kiara finds him and he wants to start a new pride with her, but she convinces him that they must try to reunite their own divided prides. The lions return to Pride Rock and break up a battle, and Kovu ignores his mother's warnings, deciding to protect Kiara and Simba. Kovu quietly mourns his mother's death after she falls despite their estrangement. Simba admits that he was wrong about Kovu and allows him to join the pride as Kiara's mate and grooming him to become his successor. Other He has a special scent of. He has the voice of Jason Marsden ''performing as ''Kovu ''in ''The Lion King II. If we could choose for him a song it would be . He is nicknamed Little termite by his half-brother Nuka. Quotes "Un-Bunga-lievable!" "Zuka zama!" Category:Characters